Twinkies
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Stan wanted Twinkies, and Kyle tasted just like them.


**Make out scene near the end. My first time actually describing kisses and all that shit, so it's not my best. And this story, I have no fucking clue how I thought of it.**

Stan always craved the weirdest things at the weirdest times. And once he craved it, he wouldn't stop until he got it.

But why? He had no damn idea.

It was about 11 o'clock at night, and he got yet another craving.

"And at the worst fucking time," Stan muttered, his face in his pillow. "And Hostess went out of sale.."

So Stan got up, and crawling out his window, hoping to find someone with Twinkies. He stood awkwardly, looking around, deciding on whose house to break into.

_Would Kyle be up? Wait, of course he would be. He better have a fucking Twinkie._

So he walked to his house, and snuck though his window. Sure enough, Kyle was still up, reading a book, his back facing the window, so he didn't see Stan.

Stan stood there, wondering if he should call out to him, or wait for Kyle to notice him.

"What do you want, Stan?" Kyle asked, still reading his book.

Stan jumped, not expecting Kyle to notice him. He wasn't sure if Kyle would punch him, or give him one if he asked for a Twinkie.

"Um.. Well, I-I wanted.."

"I'm not going to punch you. Just tell me."

"Do you have a.. a Twinkie?" Stan regret asking that, and he flinched a bit.

Kyle snapped his book shut, forgetting to mark it, and turned around, facing Stan.

"You're fucking retarded, dude. I have one, but you're going to share with me." Kyle got up, and walked to his dresser, opened up the first drawer, and pulled out a Twinkie.

"YES!" Stan cheered, and ran up to him and kissed him, though it was just his happiness that took over.

"Well, then." Kyle didn't really respond, but he didn't resist. He just acted like it never happened, and ripped off the wrapper.

"Uh, sorry about that.." Stan really wasn't. Kyle's lips felt nice, compared to Wendy's lips that were constantly covered with lip gloss. He put his hands behind his back, and just looked at the ceiling, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why?" Kyle asked, as he ripped the Twinkie in half.

"I said I was sorry! I was happy for a goddamn Twinkie.." Stan reluctantly grabbed his half. He didn't crave the Twinkie as much as he did before. He craved Kyle's lips now. _If they were combined, that would be nice._

"No shit." Kyle muttered as he ate his half. After they both ate their parts, they stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Again, I'm sorry." Stan apologized once more.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said. "How about, it never happened?"

"Agreed." Stan nodded his head. "I'm gonna go back home.." He waved goodbye, but Kyle stopped him.

"Don't move a muscle." Kyle grabbed his arm making Stan stare at him confused. Kyle cupped Stan's face, and kissed him hard. Stan only blinked before closing his eyes, and kissed back hungrily, savoring Kyle's taste. He wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist, pressing Kyle against him.

Somehow, Kyle got the strength to push Stan against his bedroom wall, which made a soft thud. Kyle's tongue licked the bottom of Stan's lips, asking for entrance. Stan opened his mouth more, letting him in, and turned around, so Kyle was pressed against the wall. Kyle's tongue entered, and their tongues battled for dominance, which Kyle he won, he intertwined his tongue with Stan's tongue, and moved his hands around Stan's neck, almost choking him. Stan let out a soft moan, and he pressed even closer to Kyle, their bodies moving in sync. Stans' hands moved up and down, from his back, to his waist, to his ass. Every time Stans' hands was on top on Kyle's bottom, he squeezed lightly, causing Kyle to let out moans.

Kyle moved away from Stans' lips, and and he moved his mouth on Stan's neck, sucking hard, making sure to leave a mark. Stan only arched his head back, giving Kyle more ability. Kyle let go with small pop, and he smiled at his work, before returning to Stan's mouth.

They eventually parted, breathing heavily. Kyle pressed his forehead to Stan's, their eyes glaring at each other with lust.

"You.. taste like Twinkies.." Stan panted. Kyle let out a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"No shit, you dumbass." Kyle replied.

"How the hell are your parents still asleep, and your brother?" Stan asked, finally catching his breath.

"I don't fucking know.."

Stan let go of Kyle's waist reluctantly, as Kyle removed his arms from Stan's neck. They stared at each other for more, but they both knew they wouldn't get more tonight.

"Bye, Kyle."

"Bye.."

Stan walked to the window, and jumped out, and went home. He entered through his window, and fell on his bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

"Dude, we have to surprise Kenny and Fatass when they get here." Stan whispered to Kyle at the bus stop, who nodded eagerly, with a smirk.

"I want to see their faces. Oh shit, here they come!" Kyle pointed to Kenny and Cartman, who were about 20 feet away, walking closer to them.

Stan smirked, and kissed Kyle tenderly, pressing Kyle against him, his hands resting on Kyle's waist. Kyle smirked into the kiss, and cupped his boyfriend's face softly. They continued that position, until Kenny and Cartman finally reached them, with different reactions.

"Stan, Kyle's gonna give you Herpes, you faggot!"

"Man, that is hot."

They pulled away, looking at Kenny and Cartman with a shit-eating grin. Cartman had his tongue sticking out in disgust, while Kenny stared at them with his eyebrows moving up and down, a smirk plastered on his face, as well as a pink tint on his cheeks.

"THE IMAGES! AH, FUCK!" Cartman screamed, clenching his eyes shut, and grabbing his hair violently.

The others laughed at him, and two of those continued kissing.


End file.
